Modern buildings include wiring to deliver electrical power to lights, outlets, and other devices. The electrical wiring terminates in an electrical box in a wall, ceiling, floor or connected to another structural element. Connections are made to the wiring in the electrical box. For example, electrical wiring may be connected to outlet bodies by stab-in connectors or with screw terminals on the sides of the outlet body. After installation, a cover plate is placed over the outlet body to cover the opening to the box while allowing access to the outlet receptacles on the face of the outlet body. Similar connections are made when installing switches, which are also covered with a cover plate.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.